Sycamore's request
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash comes home after Alola. He is contacted by Sycamore and goes to Kalos again. Mega Evolution heavy. Ash will catch many new pokemon too
1. Chapter 1 The Request

**Sycamore's request.**

 **The request**

Ash Ketchum had come home after winning the Alola league. He was a much stronger trainer now. He was at Oak's lab with all his pokemon. But got a message from professor Oak that a there was a phone call for him.

Ash went to answer the phone and it was Professor Sycamore. Ash saw Alain in the background with the pokemon running around. Garchomp was in pain again. So Alain had his Tyranitar, Metagross, Weavile, Unfeazent, Bisharp and Charizard out helping around the lab.

''Ash I have a key-stone and need someone to catch all the Mega evolvable pokemon in Kalos. Would you help me? Alain is here and is covering me so no time.'' Sycamore had a plea in his voice. It was quite nice to be considered over others.

''Professor I will help you. But it may mean entering the Kalos league once again. If that's okay.'' Ash asked and told the professor. Sycamore smiled knowing Ash would.

''I was counting on that fact. In fact go to as many regions as you like. In Kalos you can leave any pokemon with me too.''

''Let's battle Ash when you get here.'' Sycamore and Ash looked. It was Alain said.

''I'm bringing Charizard, Sceptile, Glalie, Heracross and Gible to train.'' Ash said to the people. Oak went to get their pokeballs. Ash made sure they were ready. Ash's other pokemon were jealous now. But once Ash told them the reason for taking them. Ash's Charizard, Sceptile, Gible, Glalie and Heracross were ready to battle and see if they could mega evolve as Ash had seen Sceptile, Glalie, Garchomp and Charizard. He was told about a mega Heracross. Sycamore cut off the phone but would be at Lumiose Airport to meet Ash.

Ash went to tell his mother who was going to the lab to prepare a dinner for Ash and his pokemon. Before leaving Ash introduced his Decidueye, Komala, Toucannon, Mudsdale, Incenroar, Vikavolt, Primarina, Mimikyu, Tsareena, Gollosipod, Mudsdale, Drampa, Lycanroc (Midday), Turtonator, Araquanid, Crabominable and Gumshoos to his old friends.

They were warmly welcomed to Ash's team. Just as everything was going well Ash saw a blinding blue light near him and the pokemon. All were ready for any kind of problem. But it was Mewtwo and the clones with some of Ash's old friends such as the Houndour pack and Larvitar and Tyranitar from Johto. With the pokemon who lived near the water in Cannalave city in and a Snover, Riolu, Hippopotas from Sinnoh and the Wailord from the sewers he helped along with the Cottonee from Unova. The Slowking from the Orange islands. And a Flygon and Absol from Hoenn. Ash welcomed the pokemon and quickly caught them all. This would help in his request from Sycamore.

Ash's mother was thrilled as he had such a good time in Kalos and this would really help his training. Ash went and got pokeballs to catch the old friends in. They would stay here and train with Ash's older pokemon while he went for Mega evolutions.

Ash asked Oak if he could research all the mega evolutions. Oak nodded and the two went for a long illustrious list.

Venasaur

Blastiose

Charizard (X2) That supprised the two Pallet natives.

Beedrill

Pidgeot

Gengar

Slowbro

Alakazam

Gyarados

Aerodactyl

Scizor

Houndoom

Ampharos

Steelix

Tyranitar

Heracross

Sableye

Aggron

Metagross

Salamence

Swampert

Sceptile

Blaziken

Sharpedo

Camerupt

Altaria

Glalie

Gardevoir

Gallade

Lopunny

Raquayza

Latias

Latios

Gallade

Garchomp

Audino

Kanghskan

Pinsir

Mewtwo(2)

Medicham

Banette

Manectric

Lucario

Abomasnow

Diance

This was a complete analysis of mega evolutions. Ash knew he would have to raise these maybe not the leganderies as they were hard to catch. Ash went to make sure his pokemon were open. Tyranitar and Absol aggreed instantly. Snover would train with Torterra and Glalie when it was sent back.

Ash's mother made an even bigger feast than she had thought to do. It was the best meal Ash, Oak, Tracey and the pokemon had ever eaten. That night Ash lay in bed. Pikachu curled up next to him. Ash was thinking. He would be training all these pokemon now. He would have to catch them as a priorty to just new pokemon. But then he had a brilliant idea. He emailed Sabrina and Anthony in Saffron city asking for Haunter and Primeape. Anthony responded and sent the fighting type. But nothing from Sabrina.

Early the next morning Ash went for a jog and saw a beautiful lake with trees all around. He stopped to breath the fresh air. When a Splash and Flap sound came close. His Lapras poked it's head through the lake. Pidgeot and Butterfree landed by him. Ash ran to his old friends. All of them nuzzling him. Ash had Pikachu and Primeape with him too. He sent the Pig monkey out too meet his friends. They met and Ash re captured them.

He ran to Oak's lab and sent them out. Before grabbing his other pokeballs for Kalos. While at Oak's lab Sabrina showed up with Haunter out of a pokeball and gave the ghost type to Ash. He went home showered and packed for Kalos. After sorting his case Ash's mother took him to the airport. She gave him an emotional goodbye. Ash's plane was in the air with no problems and after a 4 hour flight he touched down in Kalos again. Ash saw Sycamore waiting just outside the airport for him. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and his pokeballs around his waist.

''Hi Ash. You look well. Anymore adventures since last time?'' The professor asked him.

''Yeah. I went to the Alola region and mastered Z moves and caught a whole bunch of new pokemon.'' Ash replied happily. Sycamore smiled knowing the answer was yes.

They soon arrived at the lab where Alain was taking care of the pokemon and Mairin was with her Chespy, Flababe and newly caught Marill and Bunnelby. Ash smiled at them. Sycamore took him to where the Key-stone was. He gave it to Ash with a ring like Alain had. Only this wasn't from Team Flare.

It was a ring for the Key-stone. Ash accepted and went to Alain. He was ready to battle. Sycamore took them to the practise field.

''What do you say to a full battle?'' Ash challenged. Alain nodded holding a pokeball.

''Weavile go.'' Alain called his Weavile out. It was stronger than before. Garchomp came to watch.

''I choose Heracross.'' Ash called his single horn pokemon out. Heracross was ready to battle.

''Use Ice-beam.'' Alain commanded first. Weavile shot a beam of ice at Heracross.

''Dodge it then use Brick-break.'' Ash countered quickly. Heracross flew out of Ice-beam's way and with it's fists glowing slammed into Weavile doing massive damage.

''Close-combat go.'' Ash called next. Heracross went to Weavile and pummled it with it's arms and legs. It left Weavile out.

''Weavile good work rest. Unfeazent your next.'' Alain called as he recalled Weavile. He threw Unfeazent's pokeball out. Ash knew Heracross was at a disadvantage.

''Heracross great rest up for now. Glalie I choose you.'' Ash changed to his ice type. Glalie was ready to battle.

''Glalie use Ice-beam.'' Ash commanded. Alain was ready.

''Air-slash now.'' Alain countered. The attacks collided with explosive results.

''Glalie use Headbutt then Ice-beam.'' Ash commanded. Glalie shot forwards through the smoke. But Alain had Unfeazent use gust. Glalie had disappeared. Then it went down and slammed into Unfeazent. Glalie then launched ice-beam and that left Unfeazent unable to battle.

''Unfeazent retrun. Bisharp go.'' Alain called Bisharp to the field. It was stronger by acting as a peace maker here and a trainer for Aron and Paniward in the lab from new trainers.

''Glalie good battle now return. I choose Gible.'' Ash sent his Gible out. Gible was eager to battle with Ash once again. Bisharp was no pushover though.

''Gible start with Dig then rock-smash.'' Ash called out. Gible burrowed underground. Bisharp ran across the field. But Gible could sense movements and followed Bisharp. Popping out and causing great damage. Then rock-smash hit leaving Bisharp weakened.

''Bisharp Iron-head.'' Alain called desperte. Bisharp charged forwards it's head glowing.

''Gible Draco-meteor.'' Ash retalliated. This attack wasn't super effective but Bisharp was already weak when the attack hit. Bisharp was unable to battle.

''Awesome Gible.'' Ash called out. Gible began to glow. It was evolving. The light died down. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

''Gabite the cave pokemon. Gabite love gems it takes them or Carbink to it's nest deep in caves.'' The pokedex said. Ash was really happy now. He was closer to Mega evolution.

''Bisharp good job. Now Tyranitar let's go.'' Alain sent Tyranitar out. It whipped up a sandstorm straight away.

''Gabite Dragon-pulse.'' Ash called out. Gabite shot the attack at Tyranitar. It hit not much damage.

''Use Crunch.'' Tyranitar shot forwards and bit Gabite hard. Gabite screeched in pain.

''Gabite rest up for now. Sceptile I choose you.'' Ash sent his Sceptile out. The sandstorm was the main worry.

''Sceptile Giga-drain.'' Ash called out. His forest pokemon surrounded Tyranitar in green energy and sucked the health away. Tyranitar fell to it's knees.

''Leaf-blade go.'' Ash called out. Sceptile shot forwards it's arms glowing green. The leaf-blade hit and finished Tyranitar.

''Tyranitar great. Metagross go.'' Alain called next. He had a new strategy now.

''Sceptile return. Charizard let's go.'' Ash called his Charizard out now. This was his original one.

''Use Heat-wave then flame-thrower.'' Ash commanded. Charizard shot a fire wave at Metagross it hit hard. Then flame-thrower coated Metagross and left it very weak.

''Metagross put everything into a Psyshock attack.'' Metagross launched the psychic energy at Charizard but it was easily dodged.

''Charizard one more flame-thrower.'' Ash called out. Charizard hit Metagross with flame-thrower and it was unable to battle.

''Metagross return. Charizard let's go.'' Alain called his partner out. Ash knew all his team would have to pull together here.

''Charizard return for now. Pikachu let's go.'' Ash called Charizard back and sent his partner to the field. Pikachu and Charizard looked at each other with respect from the last meeting.

''Charizard flame-thrower.'' Alain commanded to Charizard. It sent a hot flame-thrower at Pikachu.

''Use Electro-ball to counter.'' Pikachu shot the electro-ball and the attacks exploded in mid air.

''Respond to my heart. Key-stone beyond evolution mega evolve.'' Alain called tapping his key-stone. His Charizard grew and sprouted flames from it's mouth. Charizard had the skill now. Pikachu would have to use speed.

''Pikachu jump onto Charizard.'' Ash commanded and Pikachu landed on Charizard.

''Thunder-bolt let's go.'' Ash called out. The electric attack did damage but Alain's Charizard was still ready to battle. Alain smiled at Ash.

''You really have gotten stronger and these pokemon are all amazing good job but Charizard shake Pikachu then Dragon-claw.'' Alain called out. Ash nodded but Charizard was not able to shake Pikachu.

''Pikachu use electro-ball.'' Pikachu jumped and sent an electro-ball at Charizard. It hit but didn't fiinish Charizard off. Ash felt he made a mistake.

''Charizard use flame-thrower then dragon-claw.'' Alain commanded. Pikachu had no where to go and was hit with flame-thrower doing massive damage then dragon-claw slammed it but Charizard was caught by static Pikachu's special ability.

''Charizard use blast-burn.'' Alain called out for a finishing move. The over whelming attack hit Pikachu with full power it left Pikachu unable to battle.

''Heracross let's go.'' Ash called hoping it's normal and fighting moves would deal with Charizard.

''Heracross use hyper-beam.'' Ash called out. Heracross launched the beam and it hit Charizard. But Charizard could still battle. Ash had left Heracross wide open.

''Charizard use flame-thrower.'' Alain commanded. Flame-thrower hit Heracross and sent it flying back. Despite beating fire types before this flame-thrower was to powerful and Heracross fell.

''Heracross you were just amazing. Charizard come out.'' Ash once again called Charizard. Alain's stoped moving with pain. The static had kicked in.

''Now's our chance Dragon-tail.'' Ash called out. Charizard shot forwards and it's tail glowing hit Alain's Charizard in the back sending it down. Alain's Charizard was part dragon type so the attack was super effective and left it unable to battle. Sycamore smiled and walked to the field.

''A marvellous battle. Ash these pokemon love you immensly. When did you catch them.'' He asked shocked but full of praise.

''I caught Charizard in Kanto. Heracross in Johto. Sceptile and Glalie in Hoenn and Gabite in Sinnoh.'' Ash told the professor. Ash was given a Charizardite as well as his Key-stone. He would make all his pokemon powerful here.

''Professor is there anywhere they can rest and we'll start tommorow.'' Ash asked kindly. Sycamore and Alain went to rest all their pokemon. Alain's were in awe of Ash's team now. But needed rest.

Ash decided to rest up himself he had a long day. Ash went to the area with the pokemon and saw Garchomp and the other pokemon relaxing now that there was no longer a threat.

Ash was about to sit and relax when the door went. He went and saw Serena and Clemont coming to visit Sycamore. They hugged Ash as they walked in.

He told them the what his goal was. Serena and Clemont smiled and decided to go with Ash again for the journey. Sycamore came to the door and welcomed the young trainers inside.

''I may go to Unova, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kanto for training again.'' He told them. Serena and Clemont nodded while preparing the dinner. Ash, Alain, Mairin, Sycamore, Clemont and Serena began to eat and then all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash gets Mega Charizard

**Sycamore's Request**

 **Ash and Mega Charizard**

The next morning Ash, Serena and Clemont were up very early. Ash was with his Charizard. Testing if it could Mega evolve. Glalie, Gabite, Sceptile, Heracross and Pikachu were watching. Clemont had his Luxray out to help battle against Charizard. Ash tapped had found a set of armour simmilar to what Alain's charizard wore with it's mega stone and Ash had done the same for his Charizard.

Ash and Clemont started their battle. Ash tapped his key-stone and Charizard's mega stone reacted and soon Ash's Charizard was a mega evolved Charizard (X). It was the same as Alain's Mega Charizard. Alain and Sycamore came down at the commotion but saw it was a test to see if Charizard could mega evolve. It was a huge yes. Ash and Clemont had a really quick battle with Charizard barley able to control it's power.

''Ash it takes time. Me and Charizard barely controled it's power at first. In fact the first time it collapsed of exhaustion.'' Alain said to Ash. The group turned to him. Alain smiled remembering the first time. Charizard lost the battle but gained more valuble experience.

Ash recalled his pokemon and was ready to go. Sycamore gave him a Kalos Pokedex to register data with. Ash, Serena and Clemont began to leave on their journey when Ash saw the starter pokemon. They all looked ready for a journey with a new trainer. Ash walked over to them to introduce himself. The Chespin and Fennekin jumped onto Ash after watching his battle yesterday. Sycamore said there was a new trainer and she took Froakie for her partner a couple of days ago. Ash begged to take them but would need to leave two pokemon here or send them to Oak.

''Ash leave as many pokemon here or at Oak's your choice.'' Sycamore said to Ash. He sent out Gabite and Glalie after yesterday they were still exhausted so he told them to rest here for a while. Glalie and Gabite nodded.

''Gabite try and train with Garchomp as well it will help.'' Ash told his cave pokemon. Sycamore nodded at Ash.

''I promise they will be fighting fit next time you see them. I will try and work with Oak for with your pokemon for mega evolution.'' Sycamore said to Ash. Ash smiled and gave over Oak's contact details with his pokeballs. Sycamore gave Ash the pokeballs for Chespin and Fennekin. He recalled them and he, Serena and Clemont left.

Ash, Serena and Clemont began to journey around Lumiose city and soon saw two weakened pokemon laying in the street. It was being attacked by a Fearow, Metagross and Clawitzer. Ash heard the guy giving the commands to attack. Ash had heard that voice before and he wasn't happy to hear it again.

''Charizard I need your help.'' Ash called throwing his pokeball. Charizard's roar scared Fearow, Metagross and Clawitzer. But the trainer turned in shock to see what it was.

''Looks like you never learn Damien.'' Ash called out. Charizard landed by Ash's side as they went to confront Damien. Damien had his hands in his pockets.

''These two weaklings couldn't defeat some power pokemon at the nearby gym. That robot gym leader used a Heliolisk and Magneton to beat this Machop and Hondege of mine. So I am training them.'' Damien said back. He said with venom in his tone.

''Training is working with your pokemon to perfect new moves or power up old ones. Finding ways around their weakness or bringing out inner strength.'' Ash said back. Serena and Clemont nodded in aggreement. Damien challenged Ash to battle his Fearow and Clawitzer if he was so confident.

''Chespin and Fennekin come out too.'' Ash sent his new pokemon out. Charizard, Fennekin and Chespin went to the battle positions.

Fearow and Clawitzer left the weakened Hondege and Machop to battle Ash. Fearow looked at Charizard. Charizard glared back with hatered. Ash understood why. Serena and Clemont ran to the other side. Pikachu with them.

''Charizard let's go full out Mega evolve. Chespin and Fennekin when Charizard has mega evolved jump on it's back.'' Ash called out. The pokemon nodded. Ash tapped his Key-stone and soon had Mega Charizard to battle. Fennekin and Chespin leapt onto it's back and took to the air. Metagross and Fearow went up too.

''Clawitzer use Dragon-pulse. Metagross Flash-cannon and Fearow use Aerial-Ace now.'' Damien commanded. His Metagross and Clawitzer launched the attacks with real speed but Charizard easily dodged. Fearow began following it.

''Fennekin use ember. Charizard when it gets close Dragon-tail.'' Ash countered quickly. Fennekin hit Fearow with ember not doing a lot of damage. But Fearow got close to Charizard and was hit by a powerful dragon-tail. Fearow started to fall.

''Fennekin use tackle.'' Ash commanded again. Fennekin leapt off Charizard's back and slammed into Fearow. Ash cheered Fennekin as Fearow was now unable to continue.

''Metagross use hyper-beam. Clawitzer water-pulse.'' Damien countered back. Fennekin was in trouble until Ash had an idea.

''Chespin Vine-whip to grab Fennekin. Charizard use Slash on Clawitzer.'' Ash used this strategy perfectly. By this time Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy had seen Damien abusing pokemon but were watching Ash stand up for them.

''Charizard lets try a new move use Blast-burn.'' Ash commanded quickly. Greatful that the day before Alain had shown him that move. Charizard's blast-burn hit Metagross and Clawitzer. Both were left seriously weakened after that.

''Fennekin hit Metagross with ember and Chespin Vine-whip Clawitzer.'' Ash quickly added. The attacks were all it took to finish Metagross and Clawitzer out. Damien angrily yelled and recalled his pokemon running off not bothering to heal them. Machop and Hondege were in awe of Ash's commitment to his pokemon.

''Would you like to come with me. We'll go to the pokemon centre first.'' Ash offered. The two pokemon nodded and went with him. Joy came from behind.

''I'll have them feeling good as new as soon as I can.'' She said. Making Ash jump a bit. He smiled and scooped Machop up. Hondege began to float at his side. Pikachu, Serena and Clemont went running with Ash and Joy to the pokemon centre. Machop and Hondege were resting and were recovering better than excpected. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and their pokemon were in the lobby. Ash was contacting professor Oak to check on his team. Oak said all were doing well with training. All were looking for a metal coat for Scyther. No luck but Krookodile used dig and discovered all evolution stones and a mega stone. Oak was going to Kalos to give these to Ash.

He had also spoken with Sycamore about Ash's pokemon. They were going to meet to discover what the Mega stone was Krookodile found. Ash hung the phone up and soon contacted Sycamore and made final arrangements. Oak was bringing some of Ash's pokemon with him. They were Absol, Gyarados and Houndour (Strongest). Ash was looking forward to seeing his old friends again. Ash also sent Sceptile and Heracross to Oak's lab for Machop and Hondege.

An announcement came through followed by Wigglytuff pushing a stretcher. Machop and Hondege were totally fine now. They had some training issues. But Ash and everyone went back to Sycamore's lab to meet Oak. The time it took waiting allowed Oak to fly to Kalos. He was at the lab with Ash's pokemon out. Ash also saw professor Birch, May and Stephen Stone at Sycamore's lab.

''We know about the journey. I found these and think they'll help.'' Birch said to Ash. He handed over three mega-stones. May found four to but had given one to her Blaziken.

''Would you like me to tell you what stones they are?'' Sycamore asked Ash. Everyone yelled out yes. Sycamore went and got his mini tester and placed Ash's key-stone. One was a Gyaradosite. One was an Absolite. One was a Mawileite. One was a Cameruptite. One was an Altarite. The final one was a Salamenceite. Ash was thrilled with these mega-stones. But May got her one for Blaziken analysied to but it wasn't a Blazikinite. It was a Swampertite. She gave it to Ash. Stephen then gave Ash a Metagrossite he found deep in a cave. Ash greatfully accepted along with a Beldum Stephen had found near his home in Mossdeep city. Beldum was a great asscet to Ash's team. Beldum was shy but Ash's pokemon made it feel welcome. Ash sent his new pokemon out to meet his friends.

As they all met Ash pulled Oak to one side. He asked if Hondege and Machop could go with him to meet his older pokemon Oak nodded. Ash went to tell them and they were ready to go. Ash recalled Hondege and Machop and gave their pokeballs to Oak. Gabite and Glalie went with Oak to Kanto again. He took Gyarados, Absol and Houndour for training too. After all this Ash and friends went back on their journey.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**Sycamore's Request**

 **A happy reunion plus some new friends.**

Ash sent Fennekin and Chespin to Oak's lab for training too. Then they left on their journey. Night fell so everyone started to rest. Then the morning was spent battling trainers on the road.

Ash, Serena and Clemont went back on their journey. Ash keeping his mini tester from Sycamore close for any further mega-stones. They were outside Lumiose city and it was lunch time. So Charizard, Beldum, Gyarados, Houndour and Absol were sent out for lunch. Serena and Clemont sent out Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Luxray, Chespin and Bunnelby. While Clemont prepared lunch Ash clipped a neckbrace to Gyarados. With the Gyaradosite inside it. Before Ash could mega evolve his Gyarados. The gang chowed down and were full after.

Ash asked Serena to help him with Gyarados. Ash tapped his key-stone and his Gyarados began to glow it changed shape as it mega evolved. Serena sent Sylveon into a battle against Mega Gyarados. Sylveon was strong against the part dark type now.

''Gyarados Hydro-pump then Hyper-beam.'' Ash called out. Gyarados blasted the attacks and they hit Sylveon. Sylveon was sent back. Serena countered with Fairy-wind. It hit Gyarados hard. But Ash countered with a final hyper-beam. Ash and Serena called the battle off Gyarados went back to its normal form and the gang went onwards to their first training exercise. Ash and the gang went walking onwards and found an entrence to the wetlands. Ash ran to see Goodra again. Keanan and Bellsprout were pumping water for drinking.

''Keanan it's good to see you.'' Ash and everyone called out. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. Keanan smiled as they walked to him.

''It's good to see you all again.'' He called out. Then he noticed Ash's Key-stone and went to get something.

''Ash Bellsprout found this while we were checking the wet-lands.'' He said handing Ash a Mega-stone. It was a Beedrillirite. Ash took it thanking Keanan and Bellsprout.

''Goodra is with the others at the springs. By the way there is a problem with other pokemon.'' Keanan said to Ash. Ash got worried for the wet-lands.

Ash and the others sprinted to the spring. Goodra saw his old trainer and met him with a sloppy hug. The other pokemon were happy to see Ash again.

Keanan had an idea for Ash. He walked up a while later when everyone was resting. Goodra met Ash's other pokemon. Keanan pulled Ash and Pikachu to one side.

''Take Goodra with you and if any other pokemon want to go let them. They need to grow. The wet-lands have been the home of pokemon and few ever see beyond it. Goodra was a huge exception. Ash also saw a huge number of Weedle, Pinsir, Wooper, Lotad, Carbink which was a suprise.

There was also a solo Skorupi. It was a fierce battler. Ash liked that. He excpected a few new pokemon but not the amount there actually was. Goodra wasn't having a hard time controling the population but trainers weren't entering the wet-lands for anything. Ash knew he would have to catch a couple of pokemon here to balance the population. Would he be allowed Goodra too. Florges did have Yanmega, Seviper and Beedrill to help manage things. Ash was thinking when he let his pokemon out to train and meet Goodra.

Ash introduced his friends to Goodra. They met and were training when the vines shot up. Ash's pokemon did what they could. There was one left when a Water-shurriken cut through it. Greninja and Zygarde appeared.

''We have destroyed all roots of the vines.'' Zygarde said with telepathy. Ash knew what that meant. He held a pokeball and tapped it to Greninja and took his old friend back. Skorupi, Wooper, Lotad, Weedle and Pinsir were captured too. Ash also asked Goodra. Keanan and Florges could handle the wet lands. So Goodra willingly went with Ash. Ash had a full team so Lotad, Skorupi, Wooper, Weedle, Pinsir and Goodra had their

pokeballs were sent to professor Sycamore's research lab. The gang would always try and find time to check on the wet lands now. Ash, Serena and Clemont started to walk away.

The group left the wet lands behind when Ash saw a Carbink following them. It was from before. Carbink floated to Ash. The young trainer didn't know what to do. Until Carbink challenged him to battle. Ash chose his Gyarados. Ash and Gyarados were in one place on a field Carbink the other. Ash had Gyarados mega evolve from the start.

Carbink used sandstorm and that was a fierce move. Gyarados was temporarily blind from the attack. Carbink then used a Moonblast attack. It hit and Gyarados was part dark type when mega evolved so it was a super effective move.

''Gyarados Hydro-pump.'' Ash called to Gyarados. The giant pokemon fired the torrent of water. It struck Carbink and left it weakened. Ash got an empty pokeball he threw it and Carbink was caught. Ash went and collected the pokeball but it was sent to Sycamore's lab. Ash now had a good range of new pokemon but decided to send Beldum out when they reached a clearing. Ash told his Gyarados, Pikachu, Houndour, Absol, and Greninja to let Beldum win a few matches. Ash was so proud of his team when Beldum beat Gyarados and Greninja without breaking a sweat. He praised the young pokemon. Beldum was gaining good experience and really hitting some levels.

Clemont and Serena were exhausted from their travels so insisted on a break. Ash worked more with Beldum. Even using Mega Absol in battle for some real power. However Ash had Absol let Beldum win. Despite it's dark-pulse hitting and splitting several big rocks nearby.

Serena and Clemont started too set up camp for the night as Ash lost track of time. The sun was going down. Ash ran to help them. No body realised that the bushes nearby contained watching eyes. Not from friends either. Ash and co had found an area not meant for humans to enter.


	4. Chapter 4 Evolution

**Sycamore's Request**

 **A suprise evolution.**

The next morning Ash was the first awake. Beldum was already training Take-down agianst rocks. It was getting powered up. Ash saw his other pokemon training too. As Clemont and Serena awoke they prepared food. But Ash asked if their pokemon could help with training. Clemont send Luxray, Chespin and Bunnelby. Serena sent out Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon to battle. Beldum was allowed to win agianst all of the team for more experience.

As Ash watched the pokemon train he smelt food. Ash and the pokemon ran to get something to eat. The gang ate and were soon full glad to go back to training. Then a string-shot covered Ash, Serena, Clemont, Pikachu, Beldum, Absol, Gyarados, Houndour, Braixen, Luxray, Sylveon, Chespin, Pancham and Bunnelby. Then Galvantula and Aridos came out from the trees. Ash saw a wild Bunnelby in the webs too. Clemont had no inventons for now. Serena was struggling.

Ash did have an idea but it was risky. He looked at his friends and they saw the look of best we can do for now. Ash looked at the Bunnelby too.

''Houndour use flame-thrower.'' Ash called to the dark pokemon. Houndour used flame-thrower and it melted the string. Ash petted it.

''Now free that Bunnelby too.'' Ash called out. Houndour freed Bunnelby. It fell hopelessly weak from being attacked. Ash had Gyarados catch it. Bunnelby opened it's eyes it was atop Gyarados. Gyarados lowered its head. Ash took Bunnelby.

''Let's fight through.'' Ash called to his friends. Serena and Clemont had their pokemon use flame-thrower, swift, stone-edge, mud-shot, wild-charge and pin-missle.

''Gyarados mega evolve and hydro-pump. Absol dark-pulse. Houndour flame-thrower. Pikachu thunderbolt. Beldum use take-down. Greninja use night-slash.'' Ash's pokemon launched every attack they had. Sweeping many Galvantula and Aridos back into the depths of the forest. Ash saw a Heleoptile, Spinerak and Joltik come out. They had been attacked too. There was one Aridos and Galvantula left. The Spinerak and Joltik went to Bunnelby and Heleoptile to check they were okay. When Aridos fired sludge-bomb and Galvantula used Electro-ball.

''Greninja water-shurriken. Houndour flame-thrower. Pikachu, Gyarados, Absol and Beldum cover them.'' Ash called out. His pokemon stopped the attacks. He ran to the little pokemon. Ash had berries in his bag so he fed the pokemon. Ash, Serena and Clemont went to recall their pokemon when Houndour began to glow. Houndour grew horns and a tail when it evolved into Houndoom.

Ash grabbed his pokedex. This was great for the team now. He saw Bunnelby, Heleoptile, Spinerak and Joltik around his other pokemon. Gyarados went to normal form.

''Houndoom the dark pokemon. Houndoom has an eerie howl. Long ago people thought it was the call for the grim reaper. Houndoom also travel in packs.'' Ash stroked his new Houndoom. Serena and Clemont ran over to see it. They were about to recall their pokemon when the little ones tugged Ash's jeans except Spinerak who brushed against them. Ash got some empty pokeballs.

''You will be sent to Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. But I will check at the next pokemon centre. But my other pokemon will look after you. Gyarados, Absol and Houndoom will be sent back as well.'' Ash told them. They nodded as he tapped a pokeball to each of them. The pokeballs disappeared. The gang finally got on their journey to the next possible mega-stone location or gym what ever came up first.

Ash, Serena and Clemont walked for miles. But found a small town at the foot of a mountain. Ash decided to check if they had a pokemon centre. There was one and the town had no trainers in it as they were all in the mountain trying to stop something. Ash went and called Oak and had Venasaur, Blastiose sent from Oak and checked on some of his new pokemon. Ash then called Sycamore to check his pokemon there. Goodra was again peace maker along with Alain's Bisharp. Ash decided to have his Weedle sent to train with as well. Ash took his pokeballs and Pikachu was with Serena and Clemont waiting at reception.

All the trainers from the town came flooding in. The mountain problem was not going away. It eliminated all of the trainers pokemon. There were ten trainers all with 6 pokemon. This pokemon was very strong. But it wasn't battling alone. Ash got Pikachu and decided to go up the mountain himself. Serena and Clemont went with him and had their pokeballs.

The mountian was very treacherous. Specially as there was an avalnche from a few days ago. Ash, Serena and Clemont had to negotiate the snow and ice. Ash noticed a cave and figured it would be a good way through. The gang ducked inside the cave. Serena sent Braxien out to call up a light with it's flames. The flames lit the cave up. Ash and the others saw Zubat, Golbat, Noibat and Woobat in roosts sleeping. The flames irritating them Ash and the others sped up away from them. There was a light at the end.

Ash cautiously approached. The others slowly followed too. The light was from more ice and snow. The cave was a shortcut but straight to more ice and snow. Four long hours of climbing later Ash saw the problem. There was a Steelix atop the mountian. It was using Iron-tail, Flash-cannon and Hyper-beam and destroying parts of the mountian too. Many wild pokemon had fled for their own safety. Ash sent his Venasaur and Blastiose out. Steelix saw the people and used flash-cannon. It hit a rock and cut Ash, Pikachu and Braxien off from the others.

''Ash, Braxien, Pikachu. Stay together be careful. We'll find a way round and meet you.'' Serena called out. Clemont had a pokeball in his hand. He would try and smash the rocks. It failed badly when Luxray used wild-charge. It took recoil and was badly hurt from it.

Ash went around but Steelix launched more flash-cannon attacks.'' Ash and the pokemon had to be careful not to get hit. Braxien used flame-thrower and countered one flash-cannon. Ash knew he would have to battle Steelix.

Ash sent his Blastiose to battle Steelix. Blastiose was his best matchup now. Blastiose was seriously strong and ready to battle.

''Hydro-pump then use water-pulse.'' Ash called. Blastiose fired it's two strongest moves and both hit Steelix. It toppled but was still able to battle. Steelix fired a hyper-beam at Blastiose.

''Use hydro-pump.'' Ash quickly countered. The attacks exploded in mid air. Steelix burrowed underground and charged at Blastiose. Ash would have to get creative. He had Blastiose use hydro-pump on the ground. It flushed Steelix out of hiding and ended the battle. Ash saw the problem. Steelix had been hurt and was in pain so it attacked elsewhere. Ash dealt with the problem and Steelix was a different pokemon. It tunnled back below the ground as Clemont and Serena came running. Ash told them the encounter. He also saw a stone in the corner. It was an Steelixite. Ash scooped the stone and the gang went back to town. Where Ash saw banners going up for a festival. Ash saw it was a trading festival he had seen one in Johto. Ash was in the pokemon centre and his Tauros were charging around Oak's lab. Three trainers spotted the Tauros and offered Ash a trade for a Bagon, Onix and Ralts. Oak suggested this would be good for his Mega evolution journey.

Ash took three Tauros. He kept his main one but the others were strong too. The people soon had Tauros on their team to help out with their balance and Ash had three new pokemon who were eager to begin training. The pokemon were introduced to Ash's team and his pokemon at both Oak's and Sycamore's labs. Ash and the others saw many pokemon for trade.


	5. Chapter 5 Trading and Training

**Sycamore's Request**

 **More trades and training**

Ash made trades for a Bouffalant, Kadabra, Tyrogue, Amaura and Gurdurr with 5 more Tauros. He welcomed them to his team aswell. Ash was thinking of a new team when a trainer came to him with a Meinfoo and Espurr. Ash had two more Tauros sent over. He made the trades and was soon preparing to leave.

Just as the gang were ready to leave the town Ash got three more trainers come to him with offers for Tauros.

''Would you trade for my Clauncher?'' A farmer asked.

''My Escavalier?'' An old veteran trainer asked.

''My Sableye.'' A young trainer asked. Sableye began to nuzzle Ash's leg.

''What about my Tyrunt too?'' A farmer asked. He had found a fossil and got it restored. Tyrunt nuzzled Ash. Ash accepted the offer.

Ash went and took four more Tauros from Oak's lab. He sent his new team there to meet and train his old friends. Ash's Tauros were traded for the new pokemon. He began training with them and they were powerful enough for now.

Ash decided to check on Machop and Hondege. As he called Oak he found that they had been training hard. Ash smiled and took them for some special training with him. Ash also sent for his Beldum in exchange for Escavalier. Beldum began training much harder. Hondege and Machop were put with Beldum for helping it.

Ash and friends had left the town. Ash was glad his Tauros were going to good homes and trainers as they never got to battle with him. Ash and the others found a quiet spot to train and prepare lunch. Beldum was doing really well with practise battles. Ash smiled at his Beldum as it powered through it's training partners. Ash's pokemon were working to extreme limits and Beldum launched a Take-down at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged as Ash told Beldum to work with moving targets. Beldum slammed into a rock and as it shattered Beldum began to glow. Ash and the others ran to see. Beldum grew and changed shape. Soon it was a powerful Metang.

Ash grabbed his pokedex. The others smiled. His pokemon cheered. Ash pointed the pokedex at Metang.

''Metang the iron claw pokemon. Metang has incredible psychic powers. It adores rare minerals and chases Nosepass with speeds of over 60mph.'' Ash was impressed now. Metang even learned two new moves. But it was a bit dizzy still from slamming into the rock. Ash ran to it. He saw Metang had found two sun stones. Ash scooped them up. Putting them in his backpack until needed. Ash bought Metang to the training area and told it to rest for a while. Serena came over with an oran berry. Metang ate the berry and started to regain it's strength.

Ash's other pokemon began to train. Ash began searching the area for more stones. Metang started to use confusion to move rocks. They found a Dusk-Stone it was put in Ash's bag for use later on. Metang also found the path to a secret cave below some boulders. Ash wanted to check the cave for any pokemon. Heards of Noibat flew out and began attacking the group. Pikachu and the other pokemon scared them off. Serena stumbled around in the panic and fell in the hole. Clemont reached a hand out and grabbed her. But sadly a Noibat used Air-cutter and it hit the ground knocking Clemont into the cave. They fell but Clemont called Luxray to see what was going on. Luxray appeared from it's pokeball and softened Clemont and Serena's landing.

''Clemont, Serena.'' Ash called out. The pokemon had sent the Noibat away.

''We're down here. I think this is the base of the cave. There must be another entrence. This way is to dangerous.'' Clemont shouted back. Serena groaned. She had kicked her ankle on a rock as they fell. It was swollen and she couldn't walk. Braxien was worried. Ash told the fox pokemon they would be reunited. Metang had exhausted itself in the battle so using confusion was out of the question now. Ash and the pokemon went searching. Pikachu found the entrence. The cave was coated in glittering rocks. Ash saw Machop, Cubone, Kanghskan, Mawile, Solrock, Lunatone and hoards of Zubat. Ash sees a Baby Kanghskan weak it's parent laying on the ground in the same state. He runs to them. Ash offers both an oran berry to recover their strength. The parent gives both to the baby. The parent falls down weak. Pikachu tries to help it stand. Ash gets out more berries he found on his travels. He picks up the baby and the baby gives berries to it's parent.

The parent Kanghskan eats the berries and takes it's baby back. They begin to follow Ash as he searches for his friends. Ash finally hears something. It makes his heart beat quicker as it could be a threat. Kanghskan comes to his side. But it is only a Zubat flying around. Ash breathes and continues his search.

Ash after about twenty minutes hears movement. He tells the pokemon to relax in case it's his friends. It is. Clemont is walking while Serena is carried by Luxray. Clemont explained she kicked and hurt her ankle during the fall. Ash and the others began searching for an exit. Kanghskan knew the way and it lead them out. Ash saw a weakened Cubone, Lunatone, Solrock and Mawile. He began feeding them berries. They began to follow him out of the cave.

Ash and the others soon saw the beautiful light of day. Before leaving Ash noticed a rock with two mega stones burried inside. He reached and pulled them out. The pokemon he helped didn't want Ash to leave them alone. They wanted to join him. Ash got some empty pokeballs and tapped them to the pokemon. The last one was Kanghskan. The baby was a bit scared of pokeballs. The pokeballs went to Sycamore's lab. Where they met Ash's other pokemon there. They were a bit scared but soon fitted in with the training.

Ash and the others began to go on. They wanted even more adventures. Ash held his new stones Serena started to walk but her foot was still bad so Clemont and Ash carried her. They soon reached a Pokemon centre and Joy helped with her foot.


	6. Chapter 6 Training

**Sycamore's Request**

 **Training.**

Serena was resting her foot. Ash called both Oak and Sycamore to see how his pokemon were doing. All were mixing and training very well with each other. Ash sent his whole team except Pikachu to Oak's lab. He took his Gabite, Charizard (Clone) Kangaskhan and Golduck for some training time. Ash left some spaces for new pokemon. He saw Serena and Clemont come to the lobby. Serena's foot wasn't perfect but she would be okay.

The three walked out of the pokemon centre and saw they were near a huge forest but it looked wonderful with the mountians over head. The gang wound their way through the forest. Ash saw many pokemon playing together some were lazing in the sun. Ash and the others smiled as they passed slowly through.

They saw a clearing and decided to stop for lunch. Until they heard a rumbling sound and two huge vines shot up wards. Ash used his pokemon to stop them.

''That was the last one.'' Ash heard a voice. Serena and Clemont heard it too. They waited and saw Zygarde with Greninja. Ash and Greninja hugged and his other pokemon looked ready to attack if need be.

''We have destroyed the vines and Kalos is safe. Would you like to take Greninja once again?'' Zygarde asked with telepathy. Ash nodded and he and Greninja were a team once more. Clemont and Serena were preparing lunch. Ash was so hungry and soon the gang were eating as were their pokemon. Braxien walked to Greninja. The two looked at each other. It was over in seconds when others were introduced. The pokemon welcomed Greninja. Soon the gang had eaten lunch and were on the move once more.

It got near night fall when they saw the Pokemon centre. Ash contacted Oak and Sycamore and introduced Greninja too his other old and new pokemon. They were happy to see it. Greninja looked happy to see all the pokemon. Ash and Greninja went straight into an intense training session. Ash's other pokemon started to smirk to themselves at how hard he trained now.

Greninja and the other pokemon went to their training too. Greninja saw something in the trees. It launched a water shurrkien at the thing. A shiny Aipom fell from the tree. Aipom was running from a pokemon smuggler. Ash had his pokemon cover Aipom as it lead him to the smuggler. Ash saw a cage with a Timburr, Voltorb, Electrike, Burmy and Clauncher. Ash saw the smuggler with a Houndoom and Honchkrow searching for Aipom.

''Aipom. Try a swift.'' That would get the smuggler's attention. Aipom shook it's tail and hit the ground near the smuggler. He and his pokemon turned instantly.

''Honchkrow fly ahead and search.'' The smuggler's voice was dry. He had a distaste for trickery. Honchkrow soon spotted Ash and his pokemon with Aipom from the sky. Honchkrow screeched it's name and the Houndoom and smuggler were running to it. The smuggler had two pokeball's in his hand.

Ash had his pokemon out still from training. The smuggler arrived at Ash's location. He threw the pokeball. A Pangoro and Weavile appeared from them. Ash's pokemon primed and almost launched an attack. Clemont and Serena came running they had their pokemon ready and Officer Jenny was behind them.

''We found Officer Jenny and told her.'' Clemont shouted as they ran to Ash. Clemont was panting from the running.

''Luxray use thunder-fang on Honchkrow.'' Clemont called out. Luxray jumped and bit Honchkrow with a fang coated in electricity. The flying pokemon was sent to the ground.

''Braxien use flamethrower on Weavile.'' Serena called out. Braxien blasted the fire attack. It hit and sent Weavile back coated in flames. The smuggler gritted his teeth.

''Use dark-pulse all of you.'' The smuggler's pokemon launched the dark move at Ash and the others.

''Kangaskhan hyper-beam, Gabite Dragon-pulse, Charizard flamethrower Greninja water-shurriken, and Golduck Hydro-pump.'' The pokemon attacks collided and exploded. Suddenly a Flamethrower, Flash-cannon and Stone-edge hit the smuggler's pokemon. They tumbled to the floor. Alain came walking into the clearing.

''So need any more help.'' Alain asked with Charizard, Metagross and Tyranitar in show. Ash was greatful to Alain. Serena and Clemont were too. Jenny grabbed the smuggler and arrested him. Ash went to the smuggler's cage and had his pokemon smash it. He offered them a home and tapped a pokeball to each of the pokemon. They were sent to Sycamore's lab.

''Alain what are you doing here?'' Ash asked curious. Clemont and Serena were curious too. Alain smiled at them.

''I have been helping with Mega evolution by catching all the pokemon capable of it. So far I have caught a Shelgon and Mawile on my journey. They are at the lab now though. I know about mega evolutions and Charizard, Metagross and Tyranitar were ready to come with me. My Weavile, Unfeazent and Bisharp are aiding professor Sycamore now.'' Alain told the group. They nodded and rested their pokemon. Ash asked how long Alain had been on his journey. It had only been a week or so for Alain but he knew where to find the pokemon. He had worked those pokemon from the time he caught them.

Ash and the others started to move again. Alain went on his way too. The trainers aggreed to battle next time they were at the lab. Ash recalled his pokemon but he saw misery in Gabite.

''Gabite what is it?'' Ash asked concerned. Gabite pointed at Clemont and Serena. Making a gesture for movement.

''Clemont would you give Gabite a battle to cheer it up?'' Ash asked Clemont. Clemont nodded and grabbed Chespin's pokeball. Chespin against Gabite.

''Gabite use dragon-pulse.'' Ash commanded first. Gabite launched the attack.

''Chespin dodge it with Vine-whip and then tackle Gabite.'' Clemont called out. Chespin used Vine-whip to grab a tree branch. It pulled itself out of the Dragon-pulse. Then Chespin swung and slammed into Gabite and sent it back.

''Dragon-claw go.'' Ash called out. Gabite's claws glowed and it slashed Chespin. The grass type was sent back.

''Chespin leech-seed and then Pin-missle.'' The grass type hit Gabite. Ash was worried but formed a plan.

''Gabite use draco-meteor.'' Gabite launched the move at the sky. It came down and hit Chespin. Chespin was sent flying. A draco-meteor hit and smashed the leech-seed. Clemont was worried but Chespin was glowing and launched a new move. It was a solarbeam. It hit Gabite. The two pokemon were on the floor panting. Chespin began to glow. It evolved into a Quilladin. Quilladin was much stronger. Gabite and Quilladin used Dragon-claw and Tackle. They collided and were sent flying back. They were on the floor and collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7 Challenge

**Sycamore's Request**

 **A challenge**

Ash and the others continued their journey. It had been three weeks since Ash met Alain and caught the pokemon from the smuggler. They had been training hard. Ash also trained his Metang, Gabite, Noivern, Talonflame and Sceptile. Ash swapped his team except Pikachu at the next pokemon centre. He decided to have some time with Metang, Chespin, Fennekin and Absol. These four needed experience and Absol needed to train for mega evolution. Absol had won some battles with trainers.

Ash was resting his pokemon after the intense training when Steven Stone came to the centre. He was doing more research on Mega evolutions.

''Steven thanks would you mind having a battle with me.'' Ash challenged Steven to a six on six battle. But he went to change some of his team for some more experienced pokemon.

Ash had his Houndoom, Vaporeon, Glalie and Scraggy sent over. These pokemon had trained hard at Oak's lab. Steven went to the field waiting for Ash. He would be a formidable opponent. Ash was soon behind him. Serena and Clemont in hot pursuit.

''Skarmory come out.'' Steven called his first pokemon to the field. Skarmory appeared and took to the sky. The steel and flying type landed by Steven.

''Pikachu I choose you buddy.'' Ash held his arm. Pikachu jumped off into the field. Pikachu was a good match.

''Skarmory use steel-wing.'' Steven commanded. His Skarmory shot forwards and it's wings were glowing.

''Pikachu iron-tail.'' Iron-tail and steel-wing collided sending both pokemon back. Steven was impressed with Ash. Skarmory was quick and hit hard.

''Pikachu jump and use electro-ball.'' Ash commanded. Pikachu leapt into the air and found Skarmory launching the electro-ball and it hit. Skarmory was paralysed.

''Facade go.'' Steven had trained this move for situations. Skarmory shot forwards and slammed into Pikachu. This did major damage. Skarmory winced the paralysis was causing problems.

''Pikachu thunderbolt lets go.'' Thunderbolt hit and left Skarmory on the floor unable to battle. Steven recalled Skarmory. A word of thanks when it was in it's pokeball.

''Claydol come out.'' Steven threw a pokeball with his Claydol. Serena grabbed her pokedex.

''Claydol the clay doll pokemon. Claydol is an enigma made from clay by an ancient civilisation dating back 20,000 years. It shoots beams from it's hands.'' Serena winced this wouldn't be easy.

''Pikachu rest up for now. Vaporeon come on out.'' Ash called throwing a pokeball. Alain was walking past and began to watch the battle.

''Vaporeon use water-pulse.'' Ash called out. Claydol was part ground type so this would be super effective.

''Claydol use psybeam.'' The two moves collided. There was an explosion. Ash needed to use speed not power.

''Vaporeon use dig then hydro-pump.'' Vaporeon burrowed underground. Claydol floated around. Trying to confuse Vaporeon. Vaporeon emerged and launched the torrent of water at Claydol.

''Claydol use psybeam.'' Psybeam and hydro-pump missed each other. They both hit hard. Claydol and Vaporeon were weakened from the attack.

''Claydol use hyper-beam. Vaporeon bubblebeam.'' Ash and Steven commanded at the same time. Both pokemon shot their attacks at each other. Both hit and left the pokemon unable to battle.

Steven recalled Claydol. He was really impressed with Ash. Ash recalled Vaporeon. They had their next pokeball's ready. Steven sent an Armaldo out. Ash chose his Gabite.

''Gabite use dig then dragon-pulse.'' Ash called out. Gabite burrowed underground. It emerged soon and slammed into Armaldo. Then it launched a dragon-pulse. This hit and sent it flying.

''Armaldo use X-Scissor and then Metal-claw.'' Armaldo charged forwards. It's claws glowed and formed an X. It hit and sent Gabite flying. Then Armaldo had it's claws glowing and it slashed Gabite. The moves were powerful.

''Gabite use draco-meteor.'' Gabite shot the attack at the sky. The meteor's broke and one hit Armaldo on the head. Armaldo was sent flying. Gabite was panting. So was Armaldo. Steven and Ash knew this round would be over soon.

''Armaldo use X-Scissor.'' Steven called out. His Armaldo shot forwards with it's claws at an X.

''Gabite Dragon-claw.'' Dragon-claw and X-Scissor collided. Gabite was on the floor unable to battle. Armaldo barely got up.

''Gabite nice work. Vaporeon come out.'' Ash threw Vaporeon back out. Vaporeon was still tired from the last battle. The two eyed each other ready to battle.

''Vaporeon hydro-pump.'' Ash commanded. Hydro-pump was launched at Armaldo. Steven smirked at him.

''Use rock-slide.'' Armaldo summoned rocks and blocked hydro-pump. Then they hit Vaporeon. Vaporeon was weakened by the attack. Vaporeon and Armaldo were both running out of energy.

''Vaporeon dig.'' Vaporeon burrowed underground. It slammed into Armaldo and sent it flying. Armaldo was still able to battle though.

''Vaporeon hydro-pump. Armaldo use X-Scissor.'' The two attacks collided and exploded. Both were unable to battle. Ash and Steven recalled their pokemon. They had their next pokeball's ready. It was an intense battle.

''Cradily come out.'' Steven called out. He threw a pokeball revealing his Cradily. The pokemon appeared on the field. Cradily was powerful.

''Glalie let's go.'' Ash chose the ice type. It was a good match. Glalie looked ready to battle. Cradily and Glalie eyed each other fiercly.

''Glalie use ice-beam.'' Glalie shot the beam of ice at Cradily. It hit and froze it. Then Ash had an idea.

''Glalie ice beam on the ground. Then headbutt.'' Glalie froze the ground and Cradily slipped. It's suction cups weren't working. Then headbutt hit Cradily on the neck. It was sent flying. Cradily was unable to battle.

Steven recalled it and got his next pokeball. He chose Aggron. Ash had seen this when he met Steven first. Steven smiled at him.

''I see you remember this pokemon. Glalie rest up for now. Scraggy let's go.'' Scraggy was the best match for Aggron.

''Aggron use hyper-beam.'' Steven called out. The huge pokemon launched

the beam at Scraggy. Ash had Scraggy leap out of the way. Scraggy used high-jump kick on Aggron. It hit Aggron in the chest sending it back. Aggron roared in pain.

Aggron was not able to move for a while. Ash was prepared. This was good for him. Ash was prepared.

''Scraggy use focus-blast.'' Scraggy used the attack it hit in the chest. Aggron fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly it roared back to the field.

''Aggron use dragon-claw. Then Iron-head.'' Aggron slashed at Scraggy it's hands glowing. Scraggy barely avoided the attack. Then Aggron rammed Scraggy with it's head glowing. Scraggy was sent flying back.

Ash called out to his shedding pokemon. Ash was worried now. Steven thought this match was his. Steven had the final move ready.

''Scraggy jump into the air.'' Scraggy somehow found the strength to leap into the air. Scraggy was ready to battle. Ash was hopefull his new strategy would work.

''Scraggy use high-jump kick.'' From the air Scraggy slammed it's knee into Aggron's chest. The giant steel type was sent back. Steven called a compliment to Ash. Ash took it with thanks.

Scraggy began to glow with the experience. Scraggy was evolving. Scrafty stood before Ash. It had new moves. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

''Scrafty the hoodlum pokemon. It defends itself by pulling it's shed skin. The bigger a Scrafty's crest the more respect it has.'' The pokedex said. Ash was impressed.

''Scrafty use brick-break then focus-blast.'' Ash called out. Aggron was hit hard and sent flying. Aggron was unable to battle. Steven recalled his Aggron.

''Metagross let's go.'' Steven threw his most powerful pokemon out. Metagross looked even stronger than before. Metagross had it's mega stone on it's leg. Ash decided to keep Scrafty out to try it.

''Scrafty use Crunch.'' Scrafty launched itself at Metagross. The hoodlum pokemon bit down on Metagross. It did hit hard and Metagross was sent back.

''Metagross use Meteor-mash.'' Metagross put it's legs in front of it. Then it shot forwards glowing and slammed Scrafty sent to the other side of the field. Scrafty barely got up.

''Scrafty High-jump kick.'' Scrafty jumped forwards with it's knee. Metagross was hit and sent into the ground. Metagross got up.

''Metagross use hyper-beam.'' Metagross blasted a hyper-beam at Scrafty. It hit and got sent flying. Ash saw it was out. So he recalled it and praised it.

''Glalie let's go.'' Ash threw his Glalie out. It was ready to battle. It did have a disadvantage. Glalie had stamina though.

''Glalie use Ice-beam.'' The beam was shot at Metagross. Metagross used psychic to deflect the attack.

''Meteor-mash once more.'' The attack hit Glalie and sent it down to the ground unable to battle. Ash recalled it. Ash chose Pikachu next.

''Sparkling stone give our bond form. Metagross mega evolve.'' Steven called to his partner. Metagross mega evolved and became more powerful. Metagross was more fierce too.

''Metagross meteor-mash.'' Metagross shot forwards at Pikachu. It hit but didn't eliminate Pikachu.

''Pikachu electro-ball.'' Pikachu shot the electric move at Metagross. It hit and left it damaged. Metagross was still ready to battle. Metagross looked more irritated. 

''Pikachu iron-tail.'' Pikachu jumped and with it's tail glowing it slammed into Metagross. It still did very little. Metagross shook and Pikachu was sent flying.

''Metagross use flash-cannon.'' Metagross shot the flash-cannon and it hit Pikachu and was sent flying. Pikachu landed with a thud. Pikachu was bruised and weakened.

''Metagross use psychic.'' Metagross lifted Pikachu with psychic and sent it flying back. Pikachu was unable to battle. Ash grabbed his Gabite's pokeball.

''Houndoom come on out.'' Ash's Houndoom was seriously strong. It was also a better matchup against Metagross. Houndoom looked at it's opponent.

''Start with smog.'' Houndoom breathed a cloud of poisonous gas. It didn't damage Metagross. Metagross spun around and blew the smog away.

Houndoom had disappeared. Ash's plan had worked. Houndoom had jumped above Metagross.

''Houndoom use flamethrower.'' Houndoom shot the flamethrower at Metagross. It did hit but Metagross was still able to battle. Houndoom looked annoyed as it hadn't won yet.

''Metagross use Meteor-mash.'' Metagross shot forward and sent Houndoom flying. Houndoom fell to the floor not unable to battle. Metagross and Houndoom were panting both would be unable to battle soon enough.

''Use Dark-pulse. Flash-cannon go.'' The two attacks collided and caused a massive explosion. Houndoom lay unable to battle. Metagross landed on the floor exhausted but still able to battle. Steven recalled Metagross with pride. He walked to Ash.

Ash and Steven went and left their pokeball's at the reception. Pikachu was placed in Joy's hands and she went with Wigglytuff. They waited for their pokemon. Ash and Steven got a drink to refresh themselves.

''Ash next time we meet let's battle once more.'' Steven asked him. Ash nodded speechless. The two trainers heard a buzzer with their pokemon being rested and recovered. Ash took his pokemon and went on to get gym badges to enter the Kalos league again. Ash went to swap his team he took Timburr, Absol, Metang, Hondege and Machop.

Machop and Timburr began to train with each other. Ash and his other pokemon worked hard for him. He would need to over power Steven and Metagross. The night drew in Steven was already gone but Ash and the others booked a room and went for dinner.


End file.
